Nissan 350Z (2003)
The Nissan 350Z is the fifth iteration of the Nissan Z series and succeeded the 300ZX in 2002, although sales began in 2003. It boasts a turbocharged 3.5L V6 engine. The 350Z received a minor facelift in September 2005. 'Underground Series' The 350Z makes its first appearance in Need for Speed: Underground. It is unlocked upon completing Underground Mode event 75. In Need for Speed: Underground 2, the car is introduced to the player after Rachel lends her modified 350Z to the player for a short period of time at the beginning of the game. The stock version of the car is unlocked upon winning URL race 9, which appears at level 4. The 350Z has a well rounded performance. It does slightly tend to be more powerful than controllable due to fishtailing, which occurs when driven the car quickly. It accelerates faster than the Mazda RX-8 and can keep up well with other level 4 unlocked cars. When equipped with every high-performance upgrade, the 350Z's maximum output can be increased up to 524 bhp and it will be able to reach a high top speed. The car is best utilised in drift events. It is also competitive in other race types. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The 350Z appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tuner classed car with a Tier 3 rating. It is purchaseable for $70,000 and is unlocked differently in the game; *'Exotic Career' - Win the Circuit Race in Starlight Strip. *'Muscle Career' - Take over the Diamond Hills territory. *'Tuner Career' - Take over the Diamond Hills territory. Because of a low price tag, the 350Z is the cheapest Tier 3 car in the game, besides the Infiniti G35. However, the 350Z has a worse acceleration than every higher priced Tier 3 car too. It compensates this with a grippy handling, which is not as responsive as the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX's though. It is possible that the 350Z with stock performance will lack to most cars in races. Upgrades can solve this problem. 'Need for Speed: World' The 350Z was added to the game on March 5th, 2010 during the first closed beta of Need for Speed: World as a Tier 2 car. Its rating was changed to Class D on August 22nd, 2012. It is purchaseable for with an overall rating of 387. The 350Z is also purchaseable as a Class C car with Gromlen race tuned parts. This version has an overall rating of 499 and costs . Most notable trait of the 350Z is its acceleration, which is similar to that of some Class B cars such as the Mazda RX-8. It has a decent nitrous boost as well. The car had some handling issues because of heavy steering before May 1st, 2012, which was greatly improved with a better steering feedback. Understeer under high speeds is still perceptible but appears to occur less frequently than before. Top speed is 159 mph (256 kmh). The Class C variant can drive up to 199 mph (320 kmh) with nitrous applied. The 350Z is best used in high-speed tracks, where its acceleration can be used effectively. 'Special Trims' The 350Z could be rented for in a "White" variant, which has a white and grey Falken livery, as well as a few upgrades and aftermarket parts. It has been unavailable in the car dealer since August 22nd, 2012. The "Underground 2" variant was added to the game on February 1st, 2011. It is a Gromlen race tuned parts equipped version of the 350Z with a paint job, which is inspired by Rachel's car from Underground 2. Its performance and overall rating are identical to the Class C variant's. It was initially available as a rental car although was made available for in-game cash and SpeedBoost purchase too. On August 22nd, 2012, the in-game cash price option was removed and a single price of was added. Trivia *Melissa in Need for Speed: Underground drives a modified 350Z, which is unlocked after getting 2,500,000 style points. It is only playable in Quick Race. *The same title also features a 350Z with a Rob Zombie paint job. It is unlocked upon collecting 1,110,500 style points and usable in Quick Race only. Gallery 350zu1.png|Need for Speed: Underground 350zrobzombie.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (Rob Zombie) 350zmelissau1.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (Melissa's) 350zu2.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 Rachel Car Full.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 (Rachel's) NFSCNissan350ZStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSCNissan350ZBonus.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Bonus) Nissan350ZStandardWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) Nissan350ZWhiteWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (White) Nissan350ZUGD2World.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Underground 2") Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars